


Bryce Walker Ruins Lives, Its What He Does

by Dastiel4ever



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dastiel4ever/pseuds/Dastiel4ever
Summary: A confrontation between Troy, Bryce, and Tyler causes Tyler's secret to come out. But what if his secret was shared with others? After all, Bryce Walker ruins lives.





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Preview to my new fanfic. Hope you enjoy this preview!

Tyler gets stopped in the parking lot camera in hand. Troy snatches it out of his hand.

            “What kind of pictures you got on here freak?” Troy asks.

            “Nothing, just yearbook stuff…” Tyler says trying to get it back, “Hey, man, give it back. That’s like a $500 camera. That the school helped pay for.”

            “So what you like their charity case or something?”

            “Actually, I mean something to them. Yearbook has been shit before I came along.” Tyler says trying to act tough.

            “Oh really?” Troy asks. “Then you don’t mind if I check your work?”

            “Seriously, man, give it back!” Tyler shouts. Tyler pushes Troy back a little bit reaching again for his camera.

            “Hey, what the problem here, man?” Bryce asks coming up to Troy and Tyler.

            “Just checking out the freaks camera. Apparently he’s a gift from god when it comes to photography.” Troy says.

            “Whatever just give it back to him.” Bryce says, “Don’t want any more trouble. He has his own studio; he gets beat up someone will actually care.” Troy rolls his eyes handing the camera back to Tyler. Bryce nods to him, touching Tyler’s shoulder. Tyler pushes Bryce back with all his might, Bryce not expecting it gets off balance and falls to the ground. Troy starts to laugh.

            “Don’t fucking touch me!” Tyler screams. Before Bryce can say anything or more importantly do anything, Tony, Clay, Alex and Justin pull up.

            “We have a problem?” Tony asks.

            “No problem.” Bryce says.

            “Get in, Tyler.” Clay says.

            “I…I’m good.” Tyler says looking at Tony then at Justin.

            “That wasn’t a request, get the fuck in.” Clay says. Tyler nods as he goes over to the passenger side getting into the back.

            “Thank god, Alex is so small.” Justin says. “You good back there?”

            “What the fuck, Foley?” Bryce calls to him.

            “Drive.” Clay says. “Just drive, please.” Tony drives off.

            “Clay, just breathe. Don’t think about it man.”

            “Ho…how can…can I not…th…thin…k about it?” Clay asks out of breath. Tony sighs reaching into the glove compartment accidently brushing past Justin’s thigh making Justin flinch.

            “Sorry, man. I keep brown lunch bags in the compartment for this very reason.” Tony says grabbing the bag handing it back to Clay. “You know what to do. Calm down, stop thinking and fucking breathe.”

            “Where are we going?” Tyler asks.

            “I got a place.” Justin says. “The docks, nobody will be there.”

            “Should I turn up the radio? Get your minds off it?” Tony asks.

            “Off what?” Tyler asks.  

            “We’ll talk more about it at the docks.” Justin says. “Alex, why are you being so quiet?”

            “Fucking Bryce. I swear he looked at us. And not his usual stare either.” Alex says.

            “Just forget about it for now. He’s gone.”

            “For now.” Alex says. Tyler looks down at his hands, his camera resting between his legs. He was sitting next to the guy who started everything, Clay Jensen. That picture ruined his life. Little did he know, it wasn’t only his life that was ruined because of Bryce Walker.  


	2. A Camera, A Car and Four More Victims Added to the List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler finally finds out why Tony, Clay, Alex and Justin dragged him out by the docks for. But is he really ready for them to know what happened to him? Is he ready to admit it to himself?

The drive over was the longest and quiet. Tyler usually didn’t mind the quiet. But today, today was different. He didn’t know what to expect. What were they planning? Justin and Tony aren’t the type to put your trust into. Tyler looks out the window as they pull up to the docks. Tony and Justin get out of the car moving the seats so the three of them can get out. Tyler slowly makes his way out of the car camera still in hand.

            “What’s up with the camera, dude?” Justin asks.

            “I…it’s like my security blanket. I feel better when I have it with me.” Tyler says.

            “Why?” Alex asks.

            “I don’t fucking know, because maybe I’ll actually capture something that might help or something.”

            “Help what?” Tony asks. Tyler looks down again unsure of what to say.

            “It’s Bryce right?” Clay asks.

            “Yeah. If it wasn’t thanks to you.” Tyler says.

            “What does that mean?” Clay asks.

            “If you didn’t send him that picture…he would have never…” Tyler says pausing. Could he really trust these people?

            “What did he do?” Tony asks trying to keep his cool.

            “The worst thing that can happen to anyone.” Tyler says.

            “Yeah well, he did it to all of us.” Alex says. “Including Justin, Jess and Hannah.”

            “He…he raped you guys too?” Tyler asks in shock and disbelief.

            “Yeah.” Clay says.

            “I’m glad I’m not the only one. I mean every time he did it, I felt like…”

            “Wait, wait. Hold on, every time?” Tony asks “How many fucking times did he do it?”

            “I…I’ve kind of lost count.” Tyler says. “How many times has he…done it to you?”

            “Once, for all of us.” Justin says. Tony goes over to the edge of the dock looking down at the water; he lets out a frustrated groan his fists balled up.

            “How did it start?” Clay asks.

            “After the picture, the day when they pulled down my pants. I ran into the bathroom. I was at the sink…”

Flashback:

_Tyler was at the sink, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t think. He turned on the faucet and let the water pour over his hands. How could Clay do that? How could he do the same thing Bryce did to Hannah? The door opened, Bryce walked in. Tyler looked up but before he could move, Bryce got behind him. Tyler stiffened the close contact uncomfortable. Bryce just stood there not saying anything. Tyler could feel the hot breathe on his neck._

_“Man, Tyler, and I thought Hannah had a nice ass.” Bryce said as he squeezed Tyler’s ass. “But that’s not what I like about you. I like everything about you, from your curly hair, to your skinny back all the way down. In fact, I can’t get that picture out of my mind.” Tyler couldn’t speak, he couldn’t move. Bryce moved his hand up Tyler’s back until another kid walked into the bathroom. Bryce quickly stepped away from Tyler. “So, I guess I’ll see you around?” And with that Bryce left. Tyler could breathe again, but the rest of the day was in a fog. The day was over, Tyler walked to the front door only to be stopped by Zach, Montgomery and Troy._

_“Yo! Tyler! We’re going to hang out at Bryce’s. Want to come?” Montgomery asked._

_“Do I want to come hang out with you? Aren’t you afraid to be seen with the freak?” Tyler asked._

_“Fuck, man, when Bryce requests something, we don’t question it.” Troy said._

_“Obviously, so what are you his flying monkeys then?”_

_“Why are you calling us monkeys?” Zach asked._

_“Jesus, Dempsey really?” Troy asked. “Just get in the fucking car.”_

_“I’d rather not.” Tyler said trying to get out of the situation as quickly as possible. Zach looks down at his phone._

_“Shit, I forgot! Alex, Tyler and I were going to talk and get pizza. Alex is waiting for us.” Zach says._

_“Dempsey are you serious right now?”_

_“I know, but Alex’s dad already offered to pay for the pizza I would hate to make him buy something and it go to waste. Come on, Tyler we should go.” Zach says wrapping his arm around Tyler’s shoulder._

 

            “He didn’t tell me that’s the reason he invited you.” Alex says. “Typical, Zach, knight in shining armor.”

            “What are you jealous or something?” Justin teases.

            “Shut up, Justin!” Alex shouts. “So when did…it first happen?”

            “After I left your house. I had to stop by the school, to develop some photos. I don’t know Bryce must have followed me.” Tyler says.

            “That fucking psycho!” Tony yells finally coming back over. He makes the boys flinch. “Sorry, I did…I didn’t mean to scare you guys. But fuck something needs to be done. Especially if this is still going on for Tyler.” Tony says. “When was the last time he assaulted you?”

            “Yesterday.”

            “Why didn’t you say anything to me?”

            “When?”

            “At the meeting!”

            “Whoa, whoa what meeting?” Clay asks.

            “There’s this group of us that are trying to plan out what to say to the lawyers. Tyler, Courtney, Marcus, Zach, Ryan and I are all a part of it.” Alex says.

            “I bought a gun.” Tyler blurts out. They all look at him surprised.

            “I thought, if I had it on me, then I can protect myself. Except I was too afraid to bring it to school, if they found it, I could lose everything. I just don’t know what to do anymore.”

            “Well you aren’t in this alone, not anymore. I don’t give a shit what you did to Hannah; you don’t deserve to get violated on a daily basis.” Alex says.

            “Wait, you said you were afraid to bring it to school, does that mean…he does it at school?” Clay observes.

            “In the photography lab. He usually corners me. He makes sure nobody is around.” Tyler says. “It’s getting to the end of the school year so I spend most of my time there. I tried to get a photo of it…while it was happening but because of the lights it didn’t turn out.”

            “And we just added onto that with the whole pushing you away.” Alex says. “I’m really sorry.”

            “How did you guys…get together? I mean, how did this all come out?” Tyler asks.   

            “That would be thanks to Tony.” Justin says.

            “He somehow got us all to talk to him. To tell him what happened.” Alex says.

            “When…when did it happen for you?” Tyler asks.

            “Couple nights ago. I confronted him about what happened with Hannah and he beat me down, I couldn’t fight back. He said it was my fault, and that this would teach me not to mess with him.” Clay says.

            “It was…when we hanging out at his house. The rest of the guys were with their girlfriends. You know, I started to feel off; I hadn’t had much to drink. Bryce helped me up to his room and honestly I was so out of it that I didn’t realize anything was happening until I felt his hands on my belt. I started to fight back, I couldn’t scream, I could barely form the word ‘No’” Alex says. “The rest is…in and out. I remember some of it but when I asked him about it, he said nothing happened and that I was imagining it.”

            “That fucking asshole.” Justin says. “It was different for me. He didn’t…actually force himself on me.”

            “Fuck that, I told you before, Justin. What he did is still sexual assault; he can get in trouble for it. It’s not something someone should have to go through. No means no, oral or otherwise.”

            “Yeah, thanks, Tony. He knew I was going to ask about Jessica and that night. And when I did start asking questions, it’s like he had it all planned out. I spent the night at his house, I started asking too many questions, he jumped on top of me, put his hand around my throat and squeezed until I almost passed out. Then he dropped his pants and told me to…to, you know, blow him.” Justin says. “I shut my mouth, tried to clamp it shut but he was able to pry it open.” Tyler grips his camera tight.

            “I…I can’t breathe…I…I have to go…” Tyler says, starting to run. He sprints as fast as he can away from the scene behind him. He ducks into the woods, jumping over various tree roots. He finally stops to take a breath. He slumps down and cries for, it seemed like days. He couldn’t look them in the eyes, he couldn’t say what happened. That he liked it, even though, he said no, his body liked the feeling and no matter how hard he tried to deny it, his body always won. Bryce caught onto the fact that that was what Tyler hated most, so he did whatever he could to make him want it. Tyler finally gets a hold of himself, standing up slowly. He looks around, on the ground, a worm. Tyler puts his camera to his eye and snaps a photo. A worm that probably wouldn’t be alive by morning, so many predators around. He looks up at the trees, a squirrel scoping out the ground below. Tyler snaps a photo; the tree had to be at least 50 years old, and how many squirrels had climbed it? He steps on a pile of leaves; fall was always the one season Tyler wanted to end as soon as it started. People figure since he is a photographer he should love fall. All those leaves, all those colors. Whose life was that bright? When you take a picture of someone and all those colors are around them people don’t focus on the human being in the photo, they are drawn to the colors. At least with winter he can have people dress in bright red or purple. The white on the ground, being able to see their breathe, to know that they are a living breathing human being, that is what he liked. Halloween was always fun to capture though.

            Tyler pauses hearing something rustling in front of him. He knelt down looking through the tree branches. A black-tailed deer was munching on some grass. Tyler put his camera up to his eye zoomed in and saw another predator just behind the deer stalking, waiting. Tyler turns the shutter off, making sure not to make any noise. He really never was one for nature photography, all his photos came out blurry and he just didn’t find it as fun as taking pictures of humans. With humans you can make them feel something, you can make them feel proud, and beautiful. And you can make them feel discouraged and ugly.

            Tyler knew what he did to Courtney and Hannah was wrong. But the way she turned him down without even getting to know him, he acted on an instinct. Same with Zach and Alex and hell maybe even Clay. He had to let this picture thing go, after all Clay was helping him. They all were. Tyler jumps hearing a car alarm go off. Shit, could it be Tony? Tyler decided to run towards the car alarm, he stops in his tracks when he sees whose car it is. Not Tony’s. Bryce’s. Zach is trying to pry the keys away from Montgomery who seems to be getting the upper hand on Zach. Was he high or drunk? Zach could easily take Mont- Tyler suddenly remembers what happened to Alex. Why would Bryce drug Zach?

            “This is taking too long. Leave him.” Bryce says from inside the car. He hasn’t spotted Tyler yet.

            “You fucking promised. You promised me I could have him!” Montgomery shouts.

            “Jesus fucking Christ Monty. I’ll be happy to share Tyler until you can have Zach. Now let’s fucking go.” Bryce says to him. Tyler backs away snapping a tree branch, catching Montgomery’s attention.

            “Did you hear that?” Montgomery asks. “Give me a flashlight.” Bryce curses under his breathe handing him a flashlight from in the glove compartment. Tyler wasn’t quick enough, Monty saw him. Tyler started to run but didn’t get very far; soon he was taken to the ground by Montgomery.

            “Not here!” Bryce yells. “Get him in the damn car. And make sure you leave his camera. Zach will take care of it.” Montgomery pulls Tyler roughly to his feet. Tyler looks over at Zach who is now on the ground propping himself up with his elbow.

            “He…hey. Lea…leav…e him al…alone.” Zach stutters out, before his whole body goes limp. Tyler is pushed into the car, as they drive away.

            “So what? Are we going to take turns or what?” Montgomery asks.

            “You watch first. I told you, I’m going to teach you, how else are you going to learn?” Bryce grins evilly. Tyler gulps knowing exactly where this was going. He shouldn’t have ran. He should have stayed with his friends. Anything was better than this.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I just had to bring Zach into this story! What do you think about Bryce taking Montgomery under his wing and teaching him how to take advantage of people? I thought it was something Bryce would do and something Montgomery would want to do so yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter if you could give me some kudos if you did and feel free to post a comment. I love hearing from you guys!


	3. You Are Not Just A Victim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony knows something isn't right, Tyler isn't home. So he grabs Clay and they go to the pier. What do they find?

Tony knew something was wrong, he just knew. Tyler wasn’t in his room; his blinds were open light off. He pulls up to Clay’s house banging on the door. Mrs. Jensen opens the door.

            “I’m really sorry to disturb you but is Clay here?” Tony asks politely.

            “Yes, yes he is.” Mrs. Jensen says. “Clay! Honey, Tony is here!” Clay rushes down the steps in a hurry grabbing his coat. “Where do you think you are going?”

            “Friend called drunk, going to pick him up.” Clay says. “I don’t want him driving.”

            “Alright, just be safe and text me and let me know if you are staying over somewhere!” Mrs. Jensen shouts after him. Clay climbs into the car turning to Tony.

            “You haven’t heard from him?” Clay asks.

            “No, I have been by his house like 3 times already, I had the urge to call his parents but I don’t want to tip them off if I don’t have to. Not yet anyway.” Tony says.

            “Well we should probably go to the pier first; do you think we should go get Justin or Alex?” Clay asks.

            “Let’s just…just us two first.” Tony says. Tony starts to drive in silence at first. Part of him wants to ask Clay the all-important question, has he told his parents anything? About the tapes, about what happened the other night, about why his face is like this. But he isn’t sure if that will do any good, forcing Clay to tell before he’s ready to could cause problems for him in the long run.

            “I’m gonna tell them. I just…I want to pass the tapes on.” Clay says. “My mom is going to want to do something and my dad is going to want to murder him. I can’t tell them about the tapes. Hannah wouldn’t have wanted that.”

            “I know this is hard, but just know you aren’t alone. I’ll be here; I’ll be with you when you tell them if you need me to.” Tony says.

            “Thanks, Tony.” Clay says. He leans forward when he sees Alex’s car parked on the pier, both Justin and Alex looking down at a person on the ground. “Shit!” Tony parks the car rushing to the person’s side.

            “Zach! Zach, hey!” Tony shouts. “Did you find him like this?”

            “Yeah, he isn’t responding.” Justin says.

            “We just got here.” Alex says.

            “He’s freezing; help me get him in the car.” Tony says. “Yours probably, Alex if that’s alright.”

            “Yeah, heat is on, no sign of Tyler except for his camera. I looked through it, just a bunch of nature shots except a few at the end that are too blurry to make out.” Alex says.

            “Just get the door.” Tony says as Justin and Tony manage to pull Zach to his feet dragging him to the car putting him in the backseat.

            “You think it was Bryce? It had to be Bryce.” Alex says.

            “Only problem is his parents are back in town, we can’t just go barging in.” Clay says.

            “If his parents are back in town isn’t it a little dangerous to be hiding someone?” Justin asks.

            “Unless Monty is going to keep him somewhere. His parents have that farm ground.” Alex says.

            “Where the hell are we going to take him?” Clay asks gesturing to Zach.

            “I have a place.” Tony says.

            “I told my parents that I’m helping Justin pack his stuff.” Alex says.

            “Pack his stuff?” Tony asks.

            “I left, I’m staying in that apartment another second with that bastard sleeping there. Alex’s parents are letting me stay.” Justin says smiling at Alex looking down nervously when Alex smiles back. Tony grins slightly, Clay completely oblivious to what’s going on.

            “Right well I’m glad you are out of there. You want to follow me?” Tony asks.

            “Sure, where exactly are we going?” Alex asks.

            “A friends.” Tony says.

            “Oh, very helpful, thanks.” Alex says.

            “He’s a friend of Brad’s; they are one of the only gay friends that I have. He’s cool.” Tony says. “He has his own place.”

            “Okay, lead the way.” Alex says. Alex huffs when Justin climbs into the driver’s seat.

            “I’m driving. Get in loser.” Justin says. Alex just chuckles climbing into the passenger seat.

            “Seriously? A mean girl’s reference?” Alex asks.

            “Hell yeah.” Justin says. Justin watches as Alex strips his jacket off his shirt coming up slightly showing some of Alex’s skin. Alex drapes the jacket over Zach’s unconscious body. “You think…you think he’ll be okay? You think Ty’s okay?”

            “I don’t know, I really fucking hope so. I can only imagine what he’s going through. We’ll find him. I know we will.” Alex says    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been inspired yet again by that freaking promo we just got. Expect shorter chapters, I hope that's okay it seems to work better for me for right now. I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Thanks for reading and as always leave a kudos if you enjoyed and leave a comment about your thoughts!


End file.
